A Teensy-Weensy Mistake
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: I'm here to tell and show you all how this fun-filled prank was caused by a teensy-weensy mistake (in Gred's opinion but I just want to whack him for his stupidity since it's not really a 'little' mistake) turned it into something only a mother would love...err...


**A Teensy-Weensy Mistake**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.

"Avada Kedavra!" – Speaking

'Knowledge is power!' – Thoughts

*Numa Numa Dance* – Actions

**~.~**

**FRED POV**

'Twas the night before…What in the name of Merlin was going on?!

…

*Crash* *Bang* *Boom*

…

"Run for your lives! Hogwarts is now cannibalistic!"

…

Uuuuhhhh…Georgie was so dead, I can see Professor McGonagall breathing fire! No Really!

…

*Ahem* Let's start over. I'm Fred Weasley otherwise known as Forge. I'm the devilishly good-looking twin (though Gred would say otherwise) and I would say I'm_ not_ always around my twin George Weasley. Recently we decided to each do a prank by ourselves and watch the results. As you saw, or heard, just now, something went direly wrong with Gred's prank. And I'm here to tell and show you all how this fun-filled prank was caused by a teensy-weensy mistake (in Gred's opinion but I just want to whack him for his stupidity since it's not really a 'little' mistake) turned it into something only a mother would love…err…I mean something that won't make him burst into flames from McGonagall…bugger…I mean…just forget it and read the story!

**~.~**

**THIRD POV**

"No, I can definitely—"

"Not beat me with a—"

"Prank! Yes I—"

"Can't!" "Can!"

Two redheads were glaring heatedly at each other. Both were tall with flaming red hair falling down slightly above their shoulders, wearing identical grimaces (usually grins) with brown eyes filled with mischief and slight anger.

"And I say I can beat you with a prank!" Declared Twin One.

"Fine, if you want to try then…we'll each do a prank on the school in the Great Hall by ourselves and we'll see who wins George," said the Twin Two, who's now identified as Fred.

"Okay, the one who wins has the worst punishment and points taken," nodded George.

"Good. Good luck then twin of mine," Fred said holding out his hand.

George nodded again and shook Fred's hand.

This change in twin ideology had brought the change of something so horrible, it was absolutely comical.

**~.~**

"Heh, I'll show Freddie I can beat him in a prank by myself…" Murmured George as he paced an empty classroom. "But what should I do for a prank?"

…

"GRAWR!" George yelled to the ceiling with his arms in the air before punting a chair across the room, "This is a lot harder by myself without my other half constantly keeping my mind open to the possibilities…open…possibilities…open…possibilitie s…" George's eyes then opened comically before smashing a fist into his palm and smirking like the devil gave him an idea.

'That is what I'll do, open the possibilities!' He thought while writing out a list of supplied he needed for his prank along with how the prank would be delivered.

Cackling darkly, George's eyes madly gleamed with excitement and if anyone saw his expression they would have frozen in terror and begged for mercy.

**~.~**

'George had the "prank grin" on his face this morning,' Fred thought, 'I wonder when his prank will happen? Probably soon since dinner time is always packed with every student and professor.'

Fred didn't worry about the prank since, well, they're brothers and twins. They have been together for everything, and when I say everything, I mean _everything_. So, because they've been together since birth, Fred knew that George wouldn't hurt anyone with the prank, well…unless something went horribly wrong, but that wasn't possible since only Harry Potter had that kind of luck.

So now Fred waited for George to finish his prank so they'd know who won the challenge. Fred lost a total of 655 points with detentions till Easter every Saturday and Sunday, heh, how would George beat that?! Fred was quite smug with his score and he didn't think George could beat it, but George only grinned mysteriously before Fred was carted away to be lectured by their *shudder* _mother_.

Finishing his musings Fred noticed _things_ started happening. They were small, like a fork wiggling here, a picture mysteriously tipping over…but the most horrible was a buttered roll was _eating_ the mash potatoes. It wasn't too bad but the things were stopping…more and more inanimate objects became _alive_. Not only was the food eating other food, but they were also glaring, that's right, _glaring_ at the students and professors alike and yelling at them that they were hurt and dying by being eaten. Fred thought it was amusing before he saw _it_ happen.

It happened so fast that he thought it was his imagination, but happen it did. The Ravenclaw table just snapped in half with the legs facing inward, if Fred had to guess, the table looked like the head of a Hippopotamus, you know, with its massive teeth (table legs) while its mouth was gaping open. Poor, poor Ravenclaws, they didn't know what to do, most were sitting on the ground with their jaws seemingly unhinged as they gapped at the table while the rest were screaming their heads off for reasons only known to them.

But that wasn't the worst part, the worst part was when the table started _eating_ the claws. That's right, _eating_.

*SCREAM* "Run for your lives! Hogwarts is now cannibalistic!" Yelled a disturbed Ravenclaw as they all scrambled to get away from the hungry table. The rest of the students also up and ran away as their own tables started eating them. The professors tried to stop the objects from causing more harm but they were quite troubled with their own man-eating table. To say this was a great prank would be very wrong. This was a prank gone wrong and Fred knew this wasn't supposed to happen as George's face was horrified of the disaster going on around him.

'This won't end well,' Fred thought grimly.

And end well it didn't…

**~.~**

**FRED POV**

As I stated before, this was a prank gone wrong and it didn't end prettily. Once the professors stopped the tables from eating everyone and the cutlery from moving, they sought the one responsible for the mess. And boy did George's face turn ash white when he saw Professor McGonagall making a beeline for him with fire breathing out of her mouth! George apologized and stated that he didn't mean for it to end that well, it was supposed to be a prank with the cutlery dancing and the food talk while being eaten with sayings like, "No don't eat me, eat him!" or "Aaahhhh! I'm dying, I'm dy-yi-ing…"

The professor's image didn't change, except now she didn't breathe fire. McGonagall wanted to know what he did and so George told her. When he finished her eyes widened before she shook her head and told George that his pronunciation of his spell made this mess. George looked towards her and asked what the difference was.

George said – Anthropophagus Animatus – Man-eater Animate

McGonagall corrected – Anthropomorph Animatus – Stylized human figure Animate

Small action, big mistake. Hehe, I guess I didn't win the prank challenge now since George just lost 2000 points and has detention every weekend until summer. It was a fair punishment, seeing as the professors still didn't get the students out of the table…

But that's a story for another time.


End file.
